Irken Invader Tak
Tak is an Irken character who appeared in one episode of the Nickelodeon Studios' TV series Invader Zim. About her Tak is a humanoid alien with a big head, green skin, big and solid single-colored dark purple eyes, eyelashes, a black beauty mark under her left eye, brown antennae that are square-curled at the ends, an implant in her head that possesses limited mind-altering abilities: such as mind control and erasing memories, a crosshatched mouth, a long, segmented, and almost worm-like tongue, white-colored human-like teeth with a barely-perceptible pinkish tinge, three-fingered hands, two-toed feet, a small and elongated body with a human-like skeletal structure, and a light gray hemispherical-shaped shell-like device with purple spots grafted to her spine. This device is known as a PAK, and it is a handy auto-reset that will reactivate if she suffers a fatal injury. In her human form, she has short dark blue hair in a bob cut, very pale skin, a pair of silver stud earrings in her ears, dark purple irises in her eyes and wears dark purple eye shadow with black eyeliner, and wears a black and grey striped shirt and black pants. She is vicious, determined, vindictive, wild, mysterious, rather cunning, and an inordinate amount of anger and bitterness toward Zim with good reason. Tak's main goal was to take Zim's "mission" because Zim had ruined her training as an invader. 50 years prior to Zim's arrival on Earth, Tak was going through training to become an Irken elite, with the possibility of being chosen as an invader. Zim caused a blackout throughout half of Devastis when he chose to retrieve a snack from a faulty dispenser by using a large robot and shooting straight at it. The resulting explosion blasted half the planet's power grid and trapped Tak in a training cell on the day of examination. Despite the catastrophic power outage, all tests continued on the other still-working side of the planet, leaving Tak stranded. She was put into a janitorial squad to do hard labor on planet Dirt for the duration of 70 Earth years before she could retake the examination. Role in Sabrina1985's headcanon In Sabrina1985's media, Tak works for Tallest Purple to get information on Tallest Red as to why he's acting evil. However, she was unable to get information on Red because he was able to overpower her by purposely trapping her in a cell that is used for training to become an irken elite. Red is Tak's arch enemy, and she says that she will never forgive him for what he did to her. Tak is positive and pretty much loving everything about Earth. 11 years ago, Tak married Gaz's brother, Dib. She has two children with her husband: a son named Jotaro and a daughter named Reyenia. Tak is around the same height as the average human. Family Tak's family members are: Dib Membrane (husband) Jotaro (son) Reyenia (daughter) Zim (brother-in-law) Gaz Membrane (sister-in-law) Jina (niece) Rentaro (nephew) Friends Enemies The gallery of pictures Tak 3.png Tak 2.png Tak's human form.png Category:Canon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Green characters Category:Alien races Category:Irkens Category:Former villains Category:Protagonists